itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MAD: the movie
''MAD: the movie ''is a 2014 American 3D computer motion capture animated adventure comedy film co-written and directed by Simon Wells, and based on the TV Series MAD of Cartoon Network. The film is centered on Alfred E. Neuman, a 18-year billionaire comes to understand the importance of family, and has to rescue and save his magazine of MAD after is stealing by the two spies:Black Spy and White Spy and with the help of Batman and Robin and Tina Fey. It was released on November 7, 2014 on Warner Bros. Pictures,Village Roadshow Pictures and Cartoon Network Movies. The film stars both Seth Green (motion capture) and starring Tom Hanks (voice) as Alfred E. Neuman. Plot Cast Original Characters and Voiced Cameos *Tom Hanks as Alfred E. Neuman *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Chris O' Donnel as Dick Grayson/Robin *Tina Fey as himself *Tim Allen as White Spy and Buzz Lightyear *Brad Pitt as Black Spy *Zachary Gordon as Finn *John Dimaggio as Jake and Bender *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse and Mr. Potato Head *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Tony Alsemo as Donald *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Dan Russel as Richard Watterson *Zach Callinson as Steven Quartz Universe *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Darwin *William Saylers as Rigby *Billy Cristal as Mike Wazowski *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Will Arnett as Demon Lord *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Eric Bauzia as Belly Bag *Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Christian Potenza as Chris Mclean and Drak Chris Mclean Cameos Below are the cameos who appears seen in the film: *Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse ,Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy A Pluto in Mickey Mouse *Winnie The Pooh,Piglet and Tigger in Winnie the Pooh *Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan Boo in Monsters,inc *Wall.E *Dipper and Mabel in Gravity Falls *Dumbo,Jim Crow and his brothers,Casey Jr and The Ringmaster in Dumbo *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *José Carioca *Sebastian in The little mermaid *Simba,Timon and Pumbaa in The lion king *Carl Fredriscken in UP *Taran and Princess Eolinwy in The black cauldron *Fagin in Oliver and company *Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie and Aliens from Toy Story *Whezzy *Tinker Bell *Roger Rabbit *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Twetty *Sylvester the cat *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Beast Boy *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Marvin the martian *Cyborg *Woody Woodpecker *Minions from Despicable me *Gru *Vector *Littlefoot *Curious George *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Bender from Futurama *Scrat *Sid *Manny *Garfield *Odie *Tulio *Blu *Jade *Horton *Mayor *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Billy *Chowder *Flapjack *Finn *Jake *Gumball *Darwin *Mordecai *Rigby *Gunther *Ice King *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Belly Bag *Amethyst *Steven *Pearl *BMO *Benson *Ben Tenyson *Muscle Man *Richard Watterson *Lion in Steven universe *Red,Chuck,Terence,Stella,Bomb,Jay,Jake and Jim,Bubbles,Hal,King Pig,Soldier Pig,Pigs and Chef Pig in Angry Birds *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Toad *Yoshi *Peach *Link *Zelda *Daisy *Wario *Pikachu *Squirtle *Zekrom *Axew *Plusle *Minun *Mudkip *Charizard *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knucles *Shadow *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Gary the snail *Squidward *Timmy Turner,Cosmo and Wanda in The Fairly Oddparents *Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones *Yogi Bear *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Thomas The Tank Engine Production Release MAD: the movie premiered at the Regency Village Theatre in Los Angeles, California on November 1, 2014, and was released in theaters on November 7, 2014. The film is accompained by the short animated film Jake's great adventure featuring Jake and BMO. 'Marketing' 'Home Media' MAD: the movie was released on Digital HD on February 3, 2014. It was released on DVD, Blu-Ray and Blu-Ray 3D on February 10, 2014. A special "Parody is awesome edition" also includes a Vitruvius minifigure and a collectible 3D Alfred E. Neuman photo. Reception Soundtrack Sequel and spin-off Animated opening segment The animated opening segment of the movie starts with the magazines of MAD. Then,The live-action hand picked up the magazine and the characters who appeared of the opening scene: *Blu from Rio *Woody *King Kong *Black Spy *White Spy *Ponies from My Little PWNY *Lighting McQueen *Alfred E. Neuman *How I Met your Mummy two-headed monster *The man who forgot his hand is a bomb people *Shrek *Spongebob *Captain America *Gumball *Darwin *Finn *Jake *Batman *Superman *Jay-Lion O *Kermit the Frog *Gary the snail *Pinkie Pie *Tarzan *Dumbo *Jiminy Cricket *''Club Moon'' werewolf *Spider-Man (both yellow and blue and another one a crane) *Casey Jr *Bugs Bunny *Porky Pig *Mailman Act Dog *Uncle Grandpa *Amethyst *Steven *Beast Boy *Pizza Steve *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Patrick Star *Po from Kung fu Panda *Cookie Monster *Gunther from Adventure time *Goofy * Chris Mclean * power Rangers Then,The characters falls and the title reading "MAD" appears. Tinker Bell comes out of the title and changes to the black background,After that,Black Spy and White (The characters of MAD during the black-and-white segment) appears of the screen and watching the animated version of Warner Bros. Pictures logo. Then,The logo opens with badly animated version of Bugs Bunny,saying "What's up,doc?" and the characters runs off as the opening credits begins. Logo variations for distrubitors Warner Bros. Pictures After the animated opening segment of the movie,Black Spy and White Spy watching the Warner Bros. Pictures logo of the screen. But the two is scared for the badly animated version of Bugs Bunny. On the Teaser Trailer for the movie,The logo is put on a comic background. On the Super Bowl spot, The Warner Bros. Pictures morphs into the title appears and reading "MAD". Village Roadshow Pictures The logo is covered with paper and put in the comic background. On the Teaser Trailer, The movie itself is used,But zooms of the sign of NYC City. Cartoon Network Movies The logo is put on a comic background during the opening of the movie. On the Super Bowl spot, the logo is snowed and Alfred E. Neuman eating the piece of shield. Category:Movies